


Victory is Sweet

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, tyler is a sore loser, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: Josh and Tyler play Mario Kart, but things don't end so well for either of them.





	Victory is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I realized half way through this is very not joshler, but I loved the idea too much to scrap it. 
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

“Oh, come on!” Tyler yells at the TV screen after he’s been hit with a blue turtle shell for the second time this race. “I just got back into first place and then you throw that at me _again_ , Dun?”

Mario Kart is the staple game in Tyler and Josh’s apartment. When either of them have a moment of down time, they will start the game up and begin playing, even if it’s only for ten minutes. During the week, the two don’t normally play together since they’re busy. To play one another, they reserve Saturday mornings for playing the other in Mario Kart.

Most of the time, Tyler is victorious, and it’s not because Josh isn’t good; it’s because Tyler is insanely great at this game. Tyler claims to have natural talent, but Josh knows he got that good because he would stay up playing until almost five in the morning when they first got the game. Today, however, Tyler is off, and the thought of losing to Josh is getting to Tyler today.

“Sorry, bud.” Josh says as he whizzes past Tyler and into first place. “I’m just playing the game.”

“You’re never this good at Mario Kart, especially when we’re racing in the Special Cup.” Tyler exclaims, hoping to regain his spot in first place. As people continue to pass him and hit him with turtle shells and bombs, Tyler’s hopes of clenching the first-place spot slowly dies out.

The end of the game results in Josh winning first place for the entire cup, Tyler not even placing in the top three, and Tyler throwing his controller to the floor. “How did this happen?” Tyler wonders, his face in the palms of his hands.

“Come on, Ty.” Josh appeases, clapping his hand gently to Tyler’s back. “You’ll win next time. You always win.“

“I don’t always win!” Tyler retorts, turning to Josh. “I just lost. You saw me lose.”

“Tyler, it’s really just a game. You don’t need to get so—“

“You know something,” Tyler states, standing up and walking over to the front door. He scoops up his car keys and turns to Josh. “You’re the worst best friend in the world.” With that, Tyler leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Josh dumbfounded in his wake.

*

Hours go by and Tyler still isn’t back in the apartment. This time allows Josh to comprehend what got Tyler so pissed off about losing. It’s just a game, there was no need to call him the worst best friend because he won the cup. Josh has never seen Tyler be that upset about losing though. He’s lost hundreds of games, but he’s never reacted to losing like that. Josh didn’t take the meant-to-be insult to heart because he knows Tyler is a sore loser.

As the sun begins to set, the front door opens to reveal Tyler holding a brown paper bag in his hand. Josh frowns when he sees his friend carrying the bag. Normally on Saturdays, the pair would end the day by ordering take out and watching dumb B-List movies they found on Netflix; but it seems that Tyler had already gotten food without him.

“Wow, you really _are_ mad at me.” Josh states from the living room couch.

“That’s what I want to talk about,” Tyler claims, taking a seat besides his friend.

“I mean, I could tell you were mad about losing, but I didn’t think you were skip our Chinese take-out and Netflix movie night mad at me.” Josh looks down to the bag that is sitting by their feet. “At least you brought me left overs.” Josh begins opening the bag up, only to see that there is no food. Only a cardboard box is found at the bottom of the bag.

“Josh,” Tyler says, trying to stop Josh from taking the box out of the bag, but failing at this attempt.

Josh removes the box and carefully opens it up. Inside, a white frosted cake with blue writing that read ‘I’m sorry for what I said during Mario Kart’ and a blue heart scribbled beside it is waiting to be devoured.

Josh smiles and looks up at Tyler, who is solemnly looking at the cake. “I really am sorry,” Tyler admits, his eyes shifting from the cake to the man sitting in front of him. “You know you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t throw that away over some stupid video game. You know how I am about Mario Kart; it’s my favorite game and losing is something that I don’t normally do when we’re playing. I guess I just need to learn how to –“

Tyler’s monologue is cut short by Josh connecting the cake to Tyler’s face, creating a mess not only on Tyler’s face, but also on the couch as the frosting exploded against Tyler. Laughing, Josh removes the cake from Tyler and watches as his best friend covered in white and blue frosting nods his head. “I totally deserved that.” Tyler admits.

Josh belly-laughs again, dragging his finger along Tyler’s cheek to taste the cake his friend had so kindly bought for him. “Apology accepted.”


End file.
